Le soleil au rendezvous
by anayata
Summary: os écrit dans le cadre du marginality contest sur Damn addict of lemon. Venez découvrir une Bella et un Carlisle différent


Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)**

Enfin du soleil, je sens que ça va être une bonne journée. Je déambule dans les couloirs de la fac affublée de mes éternelles Doc Martins pas lacées, mon jeans troué de partout et mon débardeur des Sex Pistols qui fut-il y a longtemps un t-shirt mais je l'avais un peu customisé, bon ok, j'ai juste décousu les manches et ouvert le col. J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon fou au sommet de ma tête, vu que j'ai le crâne rasé du niveau des oreilles jusqu'à la nuque. Ce mois-ci, j'ai des mèches violettes, le mois dernier, elles étaient rouges, et peut être que le prochain coup ça sera bleu. Je joue avec mon piercing que je fais bouger entre mes lèvres alors que je vois ce crétin de Jacob Black baver. Jacob Black, capitaine de l'équipe de football américain de la fac, il a un muscle et deux cerveaux. Ouais dans son crâne un muscle et ses deux cerveaux ce sont ses bras. Il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude le pauvre, mais bon même si il est bête comme ses pieds, je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal dans son genre, pas au point de me le faire, mais pas mal. Je lui fais un doigt en passant, les poms-poms girls accrochées à lui affichent une mine outrée. Bandes de morues, jamais rien vu de leur vie celles là. Bon il est vrai, que je sors un peu de l'ordinaire, et encore je ne vous ai pas parlé de mes tatouages. J'en ai un sur l'aine, un dans le bas du dos, un à la nuque et un à l'intérieur de chaque poignet. Du coup je ne rentre pas dans les cases, on me trouve bizarre, loufoque mais j'aime ça ne pas être comme les autres, j'en suis même fière.

Je continue mon petit bonhomme de chemin, je dois aller rejoindre mon meilleur ami et accessoirement mon beau-frère. Eh oui, il sort avec mon frère Jasper. Du gâchis je vous dis. C'est vrai quoi, deux beaux mecs comme ça, ça devrait être interdit qu'ils soient homos. Je rigole bien entendu, j'adore mon frère, je reconnais qu'il est beau mais eurk, rien que de l'imaginer nu, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur.

Bon, je m'égare, Do You wanna touch me résonne, je sors mon téléphone c'est Edward qui m'appelle.

- Oui mon chou dis-je en décrochant

- Bella tu fais chier, ça fait trois plombes que je t'attends

- Rho, t'excite pas je suis là dans deux minutes

- Ouais dépêche rétorque t'il en raccrochant.

Je suis Bella, 22 ans toujours à la bourre, mais rien à carrer. J'arrive enfin au Starbucks du coin, Edward m'attend à une table, il m'a déjà commandé mon muffin préféré et mon jus d'orange pressée.

- Hum tu est un amour, je souffle en embrassant sa joue, tu ne serais pas gay et avec mon frère, je crois que je t'aurais roulé une pelle dis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- T'est con répond-il en rigolant, il sait que j'adore l'emmerder, c'est mon sport favori.

- Bon t'avais quoi de si urgent à me dire ? le questionnais-je

- Voilà, je t'ai déjà parlé de mon demi-frère il me semble

- Oui, comment c'est déjà ? Charles ?

- C'est Carlisle me corrige t'il,

- Carlisle donc, alors c'est quoi le problème l'interrogeais-je

- Il est rentré de Londres où il vivait depuis 10 ans, et veut me voir, et j'ai peur d'y aller seul et je ne veux pas y aller direct avec Jasper, j'ai peur qu'il réagisse comme papa. Alors tu voudrais bien m'accompagner me demande t'il

- Tu ne veux quand même pas me faire passer pour ta copine, parce qu'il le croira jamais en me voyant lui répondis-je

- Non, non, t'inquiètes pas je lui dirai bien que tu est ma meilleure amie, mais tu comprends j'avais douze ans quand il est parti, et lui avait le même âge que moi aujourd'hui. Et vu comment il est parti de la maison sans jamais donner signe de vie, je crains un peu nos retrouvailles m'explique t'il

- Ok, mon bichon, j'en suis, mais par contre si il est aussi cul pincé que votre père, ne t'étonnes pas que je l'envoie chier m'exclamais-je

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme lui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça a dégénéré et qu'il est parti, il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui dis t'il les yeux dans le vague.

- Hey, t'est pas comme lui toi non plus le rassurais-je

Il me fait un sourire, et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, chose dont il a horreur, monsieur j'ai jamais un cheveu qui dépasse. Il m'énerve à être toujours bien coiffé. Faut que je le fasse chier, c'est une seconde nature chez moi.

- On y va me questionne t'il en se levant de sa chaise et en mettant sa veste

- Où ?

- Ben voir Carlisle répond t'il

- Quoi maintenant ? répliquais-je, je n'ai même pas fini mon muffin

- Ben oui, il tient un bar et m'a dit de passer quand je le voulais, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux, et puis ton muffin tu le finiras en chemin affirme t'il

-Ok on est parti alors.

Nous voilà donc en route pour le « Bad Reputation », le pub du demi-frère d'Edward. Rien que le nom me plaît bien, espérons que ce Carlisle soit moins con que leur père.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'aime pas celui là. Ah si, il croît que c'est de ma faute si son fils est gay, que si je ne lui avais pas présenté mon frère, il serait marié à une fille de bonne famille, et que je le dévergonde. Tu parles, plus réac tu meurs.

Tout en marchant, on parle du sujet de prédilection de mon ami : mes conquêtes. A chaque fois, mes déboires amoureux ont le mérite de le faire rire.

- Tu vois, j'ai du apprendre à ce cher James que le clito n'était pas une voiture, et ce qu'étaient les préliminaires, tellement j'en ai eu marre, je l'ai foutu à la porte et je me suis finie toute seule. Heureusement que mon bon vieux Robert avait encore des piles lui racontais-je dépitée.

Edward comme d'habitude est écroulé de rire.

- Tu sais, je suis sûr que si cet acteur anglais apprend que tu as nommé ton gode en son honneur, il va rappliquer en courant s'exclame t'il hilare.

- Trou du cul rétorquais-je en lui frappant l'épaule

Alors que nous approchons du lieu de rencontre, j'entends de la musique résonner, et de la bonne, de celle que j'aime, plus on se rapproche et plus je reconnais la chanson qui passe « the passenger » d'Iggy pop. J'adore.

On entre dans le bar et c'est tout à fait l'ambiance que j'aime, je me sens chez moi ici. Edward se dirige vers le comptoir pour demander son frère alors que je contemple admirative les lieux. Un repère de marginaux dirait Cullen Senior.

Edward me rejoint et nous nous asseyons à une table, en attendant je commande une chope de bière, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Je regarde mon meilleur ami qui est stressé, je lui prend la main et lui serre en signe de réconfort. C'est là qu'arrive un putain de beau mec brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, un piercing à l'arcade, un au labret, plusieurs anneaux à chaque oreilles, des tatouages pleins les bras. Alors que je le reluque, je remarque ces yeux, les mêmes que ceux d'Edward. Pas de doutes, c'est bien son frère, j'en ai la confirmation au moment ou ils se serrent dans leur bras.

OH ! MY FUCKING ! GOD ! Rien que de voir ce gars, j'ai des idées lubriques.

- Bon petit frère, tu me présentes pas ta petite amie dit mon nouveau fantasme sur pattes de sa voie suave.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ma petite amie répond Edward, juste ma meilleure amie. Bella voici Carlisle mon grand frère, Carlisle voici Bella

- Enchanté Bella souffle Carlisle

- euh, oui enchantée de même balbutiais-je.

Carlisle s'assoit avec nous, et au fur et à mesure, je me décoince, d'ailleurs c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je suis loin d'être du genre timide, heureusement d'ailleurs que ça n'a pas duré longtemps sinon j'en connais un qui m'en aurait parlé pendant 20 ans.

- Alors petit frère, les amours ? Le questionne Carlisle

Alors que je vois Edward commencer à paniquer, je réponds pour lui.

- Edward sort avec mon frère depuis 2 ans

- Waouh, papa a du en faire une attaque, j'aurais bien aimé être là le jour ou tu lui a appris rit-il

- Ah c'était effectivement un grand moment me remémorais-je en souriant

- Tu y étais ? Non trop fort, j'espère que tu as filmé ce grand moment rigole t'il

- Peut être qu'il est possible que j'ai laissé mon portable en mode vidéo à ce moment là attestais-je

- Toi t'est une vraie dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin qui n'est pas sans me rappeler celui de mon meilleur ami. Ça doit être une marque de fabrique chez eux !

Après deux heures où il nous a raconté ses dix ans d'absence, Carlisle et Edward se promirent de se revoir souvent.

Edward rentre à la maison passer une soirée en amoureux avec Jasper, et moi j'ai prévu de traîner par ci par là, histoire de rentrer le plus tard possible et de ne pas les déranger.

- Bonne soirée Edward, la prochaine fois viens avec Jasper, je serais heureux de le rencontrer. Et toi tu fais quoi Bella ? Tu sais tu peux rester, on discutera et je te montrerai mes vinyles me dit-il en me regardant intensément.

- Ok, pourquoi pas lui répondis-je

Après un dernier au revoir à Edward, Carlisle m'entraîne dans son appart au dessus du bar pour soi disant me montrer sa collection de vinyles.

A peine la porte s'est refermée sur nous, qu'on se jette l'un sur l'autre. Sa bouche attaque la mienne voracement, sa langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres, et cherche la mienne. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il presse les siennes sur mes hanches.

Alors qu'à bout de souffle, nous rompons le baiser, il me dit qu'il en a eu envie dès qu'il m'avait vue. Je continue à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en descendant mes mains sur son torse musclé, je lui enlève son tee-shirt et part à la découverte de ses mamelons que je me mets à sucer avec avidité tout en continuant ma progression vers le bas. Il m'enlève à son tour mon débardeur alors que je défais son jean et plonges ma main dans son boxer à la rencontre de son membre gorgé de désir.

Il m'embrasse à son tour en descendant vers ma poitrine, alors qu'il capture un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de plaisir qui lui arrache un sourire satisfait.

Avec ses doigts fins il cajole mon autre sein alors que je continue ma progression et lui fait descendre son jean ainsi que son boxer. Il va goûter à ma médecine, je fais courir mes lèvres sur son membre. Je l'engloutis dans ma bouche et fais plusieurs va-et-vient sur son sexe en creusant bien mes joues pour qu'il sente bien l'effet de mon piercing, puis je commence à le mordiller doucement.

- Oh putain Bella tu vas me tuer halète t-il alors que je continue de le sucer avidement tout en faisant rouler ses bourses entre mes doigts.

- Arrêtes, sinon je vais exploser avant d'avoir pu te toucher souffle t'il tout en me relevant le menton.

Il finit de me déshabiller et tombe à genoux face à mon sexe. Il dessine de son doigt le contour de mon tatouage qui part de ma hanche et qui se termine sur mon pubis. Puis ses doigts dérivent vers mes lèvres, commencent à les caresser puis il en rentre un dans mon vagin tandis que ses lèvres attaquent mon clitoris. Je sens que je suis mouillée au possible, jamais un mec m'a fait cet effet en me touchant si peu. Je sens mes parois se resserrer au fur et à mesure qu'il me pénètre de sa langue et de ses doigts. A ce rythme là, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Il remonte une de ses mains et vient titiller un de mes tétons alors que je passe une main derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je sens mon orgasme éclater, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, elles ont la consistance de la gelée. Il a juste le temps de me retenir sous les bras avant que je ne m'écroule sur le sol.

Je le sens se déplacer alors que je suis encore dans les limbes du plaisir. J'entends la déchirure de l'emballage du préservatif et je sais que c'est le signal pour plus de plaisir.

Ses mains attrapent mes fesses en coupe, il me soulève et je noue mes chevilles autour de ses hanches, il me plaque contre la porte, et me pénètre d'un seul coup.

-Mon dieu que c'est bon, vas-y continue m'exaltais-je alors que ses va-et-vient se font de plus en plus rapides. Mon dos claque contre la porte, demain j'aurais sûrement des bleus mais c'est tellement bon que je m'en fous.

Je l'entends grogner alors que nos corps sont dégoulinants de sueur, je sens mes parois se refermer une nouvelle fois sur lui.

- Plus vite, je vais venir soufflais-je. Je le sens accélérer ses mouvements, il lâche une de mes fesses pour aller frotter mon clitoris, je hurle de plaisir au même moment que lui.

A bout de souffle et de force, on s'effondre tous les deux sur le parquet.

- Waouh, c'était…Waouh dit-il en reprenant sa respiration

- Pas mieux dis je

Alors qu'on se regarde à travers nos cils, on comprend que ce n'était que le début.

- Je peux emprunter ta douche le questionnais-je mutine espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

- Bien sûr, mais je viens, j'en ai pas fini avec toi répond-il en m'aidant à me relever.

- j'y comptais bien.

Il me reprit dans ses bras, et me porta dans sa salle de bain tout en m'embrassant.

Cette nuit là après avoir essayé la douche, le canapé, la table du salon et pour finir le lit, on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors que je me réveille doucement, je vois Carlisle allongé sur le côté un bras surélève sa tête, il me regarde et me dis

- Ça te dirais que ce ne soit pas juste une nuit tous les deux m'interroge t'il prudent

- Je crois qu'après ce que tu m'as fait vivre cette nuit, j'ai envie que ce ne soit pas juste une nuit, et je crois que je peux même jeter Robert.

- C'est qui Robert ? C'est ton mec ? demande t'il surprit

- Non rigolais-je, mais si tu est sage un jour je te le montrerais. C'est ton frère qui va rire, lui qui se fout de moi tout le temps

- En tous cas, il me tarde de dire à mon père que je sors avec toi, rigole t'il

- Il va être fou de joie ironisais-je

- Dis tu crois qu'Edward accepterais de filmer sa réaction sourit-il

- j'en suis sûre dis je en me jetant sur ses lèvres, prémices d'un nouveau round.

Ai-je dis qu'il me rend nympho ?


End file.
